


passionately

by schofieldelicate



Series: ♡ Tom and Will being deeply in love ♡ [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 - Fandom, blakefield - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, absolutely no story line just pure love, after canon but blake didnt die, they are so in love in makes me cry, they are very much in love it hurts, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to wake you”
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: ♡ Tom and Will being deeply in love ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803154
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	passionately

**Author's Note:**

> i am a terrible writer but i cant stop writing about them i just cant

Holding Blake as close to himself as possible, was all William Schofield could do. He needed to feel the boy in his arms, slowly breathing, his nose nuzzled against his neck. He needed to know that Blake was safe, the memories of April the 6th carved into Schofield’s heart for eternity.

Delicately, Schofield brushed his fingers through Blake’s brown hair. It was way too late for Schofield to be awake but he couldn’t sleep. He had crossed a man on the busy streets of London today who looked a little bit like the German soldier who stabbed Blake. It wasn’t him - Schofield shot the German too many times for this to be the case - but it still made his blood pressure run high. 

Someone had wanted to kill his lover.

Instinctively, Schofield pulled Blake closer to himself, hearing the boy in his arms whimpering lightly.

“Scho?”, he whispered softly, immediately making Schofield smile, he loved the sound of his lover’s voice so much.

“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to wake you”, he apologized tenderly, cupping Blake’s face and pressing a soft kiss on his nose.

“I don’t mind”, Tom replied with a smile, slowly lifting his hand to touch Schofield’s face.

“Are you alright?”, he asked a few moments later, seeing the fear in Schofield’s tired, blue eyes.

“Just a little worried”, Schofield spoke softly, his mind going back to the war. Blake and Schofield had been sent home from the war over a year ago. Yet, the war was still going on in the world and in Schofield’s head. He was so scared that they would call them back, making it possible for Schofield to lose his lover all over again.

“Don’t be”, Blake said, planting little kisses on Schofield’s neck,

“We’re okay.” Sighing, William laid his hands on the younger boy’s waist, slowly petting his side. He was right, they were okay. Schofield would argue, that they were even better than okay. They had moved in into a little, dusty apartment in the middle of London and transformed it into a little paradise. It was mostly Blake’s doing, who loved buying plants and putting them in every corner of their apartment. And it was also Blake who negotiated cheaper prices for their furniture. Or even getting them for free because no one could resist Tom’s charm. And it was also Blake who insisted on adopting one of Myrtle’s puppies and, of course, Schofield could never say no to him.

“I just love you so much”, Schofield whispered quietly, looking at his lover with so much love and fear, that his heart wanted to explode. Every fiber in his body craved Blake so badly; Schofield was sure that he wouldn’t make it a day without the brown haired boy by his side.

Blake gave Schofield an adorable smile, leaning forward and brushing his lips against his.

“Well, my love for you is ineffable”, he replied, pressing his lips on Schofield’s. Schofield tenderly kissed him back, closing his eyes and feeling calm.

“Look who swallowed a dictionary”, he joked after separating his lips from Blake’s. Although it was dark in the room, Schofield could see how his cheeks turned red. It was an adorable sight, Blake looking as pretty as he always did.

“Very funny, Scho”, he muttered, leaning himself more comfortably against William, his face on his chest. Just like a reflex, Schofield immediately laid his arms around Blake, hugging him tightly.

“I was talking to Miss Roseward”, Blake started to speak and Schofield nodded attentively. Miss Roseward was their old neighbor. She was a wonderful lady and absolutely loved Blake, inviting him over for tea and biscuits every chance she got.

“About you, of course”, he added, giving Schofield a little smile. The older man laced their fingers together, waiting for Blake to continue.  
“I told her how much I love you. How my love for you is so strong that I can’t even express it in words. Words give it no justice”, he further explained, Schofield humming in agreement. He could listen to Tom talk about how much he loved him for days. 

Especially because their love story took so long to bloom. Schofield didn’t know what he was waiting for, back then, to tell Blake how he felt. Thinking about it, he should have told him as soon as he knew that Blake would own his heart for eternity. There was no point in waiting, particularly when one’s life is in such a dangerous place, that it could end any minute. 

“Anyways, she told me that the word I was looking for was ineffable”, Blake finished his little story, pressing his nose against Schofield’s chest.

“Her love for you is also ineffable”, Schofield quickly chuckled, earning a light slap on his arm from Tom.

“Here I am, professing my love to you and that is your answer?”, he pouted, crossing his arms in such an adorable way, that Schofield could just as well have fainted from all the fondness and affection he was feeling.

“She does make you a batch of cookies every weekend”, Schofield laughed, pulling the boy up, that his head was resting on the pillow next to him. Blake nodded with a smile on his face: they did enjoy eating these cookies while reading a book together.

“So, do you have nothing else to add?”, Blake demanded, raising his eyebrows at his lover. Schofield immediately cupped his face, pressing the tip of his nose against Blake’s, who giggled softly.

“Nothing I can think of”, he blonde man teased, demonstratively looking away. Unhesitatingly, Blake climbed on top of Schofield, straddling his waist.

“Oh, is that so?”, he said with raised eyebrows, pressing his lips on Schofield’s neck and peppering little kisses on it. His mouth lingered towards Schofield’s jaw, pressing wet kisses on his cheeks.

“Yes”, Schofield laughed, Blake immediately stopping his kissing, standing up straight.

“Okay, then I’m going to sleep on the couch”, Blake joked, pretending to get up. Immediately, Schofield caught his arms, pulling him back to himself. He cupped his face and quickly kissed him passionately. Blake relaxed in his arms, melting into Schofield’s touch. Their lips were meant for each other, Schofield was sure of that.

“Baby, you know I need you in my arms to be able to close my eyes”; he whispered truthfully, brushing his fingers through Tom’s luscious curls. Then, Schofield’s hands traveled down to Tom’s waist, slowly lifting his shirt. His hands delicately touched the scar on Blake’s tummy.

“I don’t mind being in your arms either, except for the fact that you snore”, Blake chuckled, laying his hand on top of Schofield’s. The older man gasped loudly, taking Blake’s hand and stroking over the back of his hand.

“That’s vexatious”, he simply replied, Blake raising a brow.

“Who swallowed a dictionary now?”, the adorable boy giggled, laying his lips on Schofield’s. Schofield kissed him back with all the love he had to give, forgetting about everything and everyone except his lover. 

This is all he had ever wanted and Schofield could not believe that his terrible journey in the war had led him to such a beautiful, loving boy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave a comment :) i absolutely adore reading them


End file.
